It's Dragon Training Time!
by TheKyriiKid
Summary: When Finn & Jake are sent to Berk, they must complete a deadly task with their new friends...even dragons. R&R PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

It's Dragon Training Time!

By, The KyriiKid and Doodlebug052698

_PROLOGUE_

"Give up Magic Man! It's two against one," Finn shouted at Magic Man.

"Mwa ha ha ha! You shall never defeat me!"

"Oh yes we will! Yah!"

Finn flew through the with his foot sticking out in front of him ready to plant his foot in Magic Man's face. Only to be propelled by a force field made of an invisible source of power.

"Oh man what was that," Finn asked dazed.

"Oh no, Finn! Rrrrrrrrr," Jake said as he bounced into the air.

Magic Man threw magical powers at him and Jake landed on his butt beside Finn.

"Now, you will learn discipline!

'_Hocus Pocus and many more,_

'_Send thee to a time before!'_

'_Until they have completed a quest from where they roam,_

'_Only then may they come home!'_

Soon, a puff of smoke swirled around Finn and Jake and lifted them up into the air. Soon, a purple portal with swirled fury opened wide ready to swallow them whole. The swirling cloud then tossed them in and sent them traveling through time and space…


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPT. 2 WELCOME TO BERK!

"!"

The duo couldn't stop screaming. Both of their lives were probably about to end this way. Jake looked down. A very bright light was starting to form at the bottom of the portal. "FINN!" the dog called out. "I SEE LIGHT! THIS COULD MEAN HEAVEN MAN!" "IT CAN'T BE!" Finn called out. "WE CAN'T DIE! NOT LIKE THIS!"

"DUDE I'M SORRY! BUT THIS OUR PUNISHMENT! I'LL NEVER FORGET YOU BUD!"

"ME TOO DUDE!"

Faster and faster the duo fell till…_WHUMPH!_ They plopped down on grassy material.

"Wait a minute! This IS GRASS," Finn said.

"Aw man, my head is POUNDING!"

"Yeah man.

"Uhhhh, who are these people," Jake said quietly while people with long beards and weapons pointing at them.

"Uh, Jake, be quiet. They aren't the friendly type I don't think."

"Excuse me but what are you doing here on Berk," a man with a reddish beard said while stepping out of the crowd.

"Uhhhh we don't exactly know" Finn said quietly.

"Okay, then why is that dog talking," a blond haired girl said.

"This is Jake, he's a magic dog," Finn said explaining to them.

"Okay, so, please explain to us how you got here," said the reddish bearded man.

"We got sent here by a jerk named Magic Man," Jake said wildly.

"Okay, then… Welcome to Berk! These are my people and I am Stoick the Vast."

"My name is Finn the Human and this is Jake the Dog, pleased to meet you," Finn said to Stoick the Vast while holding his hand out.

"Greetings," Stoick said while gripping Finn's hand tightly.

"Uhhhh nice grip you got there," Finn said taking his hand back.

"Thank you son. Would you like to stay for awhile?"

"Thank you sir but," Finn said while being cut off by Jake.

"Finn, don't forget the mission," Jake said harshly in Finn's ear.

"Right…..Ummmmm excuse me Mr. Stoick. Would you please show us around _Berk_?"

"Why sure! Gobber, please show uh Finn and Jake around Berk will you?"

Gobber came out of the mass and came up to Finn and Jake sizing them up.

"Well, you fellas aren't too big now are yeah? Oh well, you will be when you leave. Come on. There's LOTS to see!"

**Sorry this is so short! We're working on chapter 3 right now! Got any ideas? Review or message**_** The KyriiKid or Doodlebug052698.**_

**Thanks!**

**-The KyriiKid and Doodlebug052698**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 Catching Up on Dragons

As Finn & Jake stepped out into the warm sun, they were completely stunned to find DRAGONS were everywhere!

"GOBBER! DRAGONS ARE INVADING! WE GOTTA GO BACK AND TELL-"

But the duo was also surprised to see that the dragons weren't attacking… but rather FRIENDLY instead. Small ones were playing with a group of children, while bigger ones were soaring into the sky with other Vikings cheering on their backs. All Finn & Jake could do was stare in amazement while Gobber chuckled.

"Didn't 'cha know we had _dragons_ for pets?"

"WE JUST GOT HERE MAN!" Jake blared out.

'Right. Well since you're here, you might as well take and keep a free copy of the dragon manual."

Finn took a brown book from Gobber's had and studied all the dragons. Jake and Finn first saw on the front page that there was a Prologue that said _Dear Reader; you have discovered the manual of Dragon Training. I am professor Hiccup and I have formatted this journal to the old original. Please train your beloved companion well and do not abuse this knowledge. Thank you! –Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third_

"Whoa! This dude must be so ancient," Jake exclaimed.

"I know man," Finn agreed.

They read on to it to say, _The Grockle._ _The __Gronckle__ is the toughest dragon in the dragon world and more than lives up to its looks on the battlefield. The Gronckle can launch a devastating fire attack but is limited to but six shots at a time. The Gronckle can be slow, lazy, and cranky; it has been known to fall asleep mid-flight, waking only when it plunges into the sea or crashes into a mountain. Because of its tremendous weight and small wings, it would seem impossible for them to fly. However, because the wings of a Gronckle beat at a speed similar to that of hummingbirds' or bees' wings, it is possible for one to sustain flight. In fact, a Gronckle can fly backward, sideways and even hover in place. Its tail can be mistaken for the head if little attention is paid. It is also prone to dragon acne. Because of its large stout body and clubbed tail, the Gronckle somewhat resembles an ankylosaur._

"Whoa this dragon looks like it has bad acne," Jake said teasingly.

A Gronckle was standing nearby and heard its name being said and walked grumpily over to them snarling all the way. Jake was too distracted to realize that the Grockle was now standing right behind him so close, his breath was making Jake warm.

"Finn, does it seem warm here or is it just me?"

"Uhhhh Jake, turn around please…"

"What man do think I'm seriously going to fall for that 'Made you think again?' Oh come on Finn that's not funny anymore!"

Finn made Jake turn around by grabbing his shoulders and spinning him around to face a big, mean, and ugly Gronckle.

"Oh… I see now…"

Jake shoved the book into Finn's gut and ran off screaming at the top of his lungs while a Viking came out from his home yelling, "Gypsy! Don't go after the yellow talking dog! Oh no, not again!"

"Ha ha," Finn giggled to himself. He kept on reading.

Finn read about the Deadly Nadder next.

The Deadly Nadder is one of the most beautiful species of dragon. In appearance, the Deadly Nadder is very bird-like: it is bipedal and possesses winged forelimbs. Its small yet keen eyes, equipped with binocular vision, are one of the tools it uses to stalk its targets. Its body is a vivid blue in color, with a light beige underbelly, while its wings are motted with yellow, orange and blue. In front of its eyes is its curved nasal horn, which is often used to batter opponents. Coating the tail is a series of spikes that can inject venom into a target. When relaxed, its venomous tail spikes lay flat, and when alarmed, they are shot upward to intimidate its foe. They can also be used to make a rattling noise which it makes right before it attacks, similar to rattlesnakes.

In terms of behavior, the Deadly Nadder is fast and dangerous, though its potency as a hunter is hindered by the blind spot directly above its nose (possibly due to its large horn). As a result, the dragon relies on its keen sense of smell, often instead of its binocular vision, in order to find its prey. The Deadly Nadder also has at its disposal its tail spikes, which are used as projectiles to stun or immobilize its prey. Its most devastating trait, however, may well be its ability to blow magnesium-fueled flames, which can easily melt metal. The Deadly Nadder is also well-known for its vanity; it constantly grooms itself to stay clean and maintain the luster of its scales. Like the Night Fury, the Deadly Nadder is a picky eater whose diet comprises mostly poultry. Unlike most other dragon species, however, it does not prey upon livestock, which causes it to become ill.

The Vikings of Berk describes the Deadly Nadder as follows: "One of the most beautiful dragons in the world is the DEADLY NADDER. It is easily recognized by the bright blue body and brilliant yellow spikes that cover it head to tail. This colorful dragon is active any time of the day or night. Nadders are quick and agile in the air and can fly for long distances, but will almost always land before attacking. Nadders travel and raid in groups, making them especially dangerous. The Deadly Nadder isn't the largest or fastest dragon, but it possesses the hottest fire in the dragon world. The blast of a Nadder can melt steel, or turn a man to ash in seconds. But the dangers of the Nadder don't stop there. The tail of the Nadder can be whipped around, releasing a volley of giant spikes that can penetrate trees, walls, and Vikings."

"Whoa. This is the longest description so far! I can't wait for more!"

Jake finally came running back from wherever huffing and puffing. He leaned over with his paws on his knees.

"Ugh, Finn" Pause. "What." Pause. "Page, are you on?"

"Dude, tell me what happened first."

"Okay, fine. Well, that dumb dragon was chasing me and I ran into this big lady and she actually helped me! Then, I guess the owner came and took the dragon back home I guess. Then I came back to you. What dragon are you reading about now?"

"Hmmmm, the Deadly Nadder. Here, take a look."

Jake took a look over the picture of the Deadly Nadder and read over the description.

"Whoa. It's so colorful. Just like my Lady Raincorn…"

"Don't worry Lady, I'll be home soon," Jake whispered to himself.

"Hey Jake, look at this dragon."

Finn and Jake then turned the page and looked over the Monstrous Nightmare.

The Monstrous Nightmare is one of the most aggressive, powerful, and stubborn dragons, surpassed only by the Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus. It is usually purple or scarlet and possesses a long, snakelike neck and tail. If you clamp its mouth shut, it can't open its enormous jaws, much like a crocodile. Moreover, the locomotion of the Monstrous Nightmare is similar to that of pterosaurs; it can use its claw-tipped wings to "crawl" along the floor. As it is quick to anger, the Monstrous Nightmare can be counted on to be the first to arrive and the last to leave in a fight. Its signature attack strategy, known as the "Fire Jacket," is to engulf itself in flames (from an external source or otherwise), resulting in an intimidating offensive and defensive maneuver similar in appearance to napalm or other gel-based incendiaries. By unofficial Viking law, only the chief, or the son of the chief, can own one. Despite this, Snotlout, the nephew of the chief, owns one named Fireworm, while Thuggery from the Meathead Tribe owns another named "Killer." One is used as the last initiation test for the young Vikings before the Vikings befriend the dragons. Despite their vicious nature and fierce combat abilities, it is shown that a Night Fury can defeat it through a brief but brutal fight.

The Vikings of Berk all describe the Monstrous Nightmare as follows: "No dragon is more ferocious or feared than the MONSTROUS NIGHTMARE. This gigantic dragon has a long, snakelike neck and tail, and is covered in red scales and long sharp spines. The Nightmare's gigantic head and mouth can swallow Vikings whole. This dragon can attack any time of the day or night, from the air or on the ground. It is highly aggressive, and will never run from a fight. Its fire is thick and sticky, clinging to walls and running down hills like a flaming river. The Nightmare also has a nasty habit of setting itself on fire."

"Hmmmm I wonder who this Snotlout dude is… He's probably dead anyway," Jake said.

"Yeah, maybe some of the villagers will know who these ancient people are."

Finn and Jake took their eyes off the book and saw some kids playing with little dragons that were flying around their heads. The little dragons still looked like little hatchlings.

"Hey Finn, turn to the page that looks like those ones."

The Terrible Terror is among the smallest of the small dragons, but also one of the most feared. It is roughly the size of a small cat and can crawl into Viking homes, sheds, outhouses, and shacks and attack when its prey is least expecting it. The only warning a Terrible Terror gives is the hissing sound it makes just before breathing fire. It is capable of such pinpoint accuracy with its flames that it can be considered the sniper of the dragon world. The Terrible Terror loosely resembles the Common or Garden Dragon since they are both small and usually green

The Vikings say this: "Smallest of the dragons is the TERRIBLE TERROR. This tiny menace is unmistakable, with a small snakelike body and tiny wings. Terrors can be found roosting in the rafters of Viking barns and under the floorboards of Viking houses. Though a single Terror is too small to carry away a sheep or inflict much damage to a Viking, they are usually found in flocks. The largest on record was a mob of Terrors over two hundred strong. In those numbers even the strongest Viking can be overwhelmed, and the biggest sheep can be stolen."

"He he he, what a cute little dragon," Jake said gushing.

"Yeah, I know man."

"There are only 2 more dragons left then we're FINALLY done with homework," Jake said complaining.

"Yeah man, look, a Hideous Zippleback. Looks like one we could BOTH ride right man?"

"Yeah dude. Read on!"

Finn read, The Hideous Zippleback is a large, two-headed dragon. It is sly and surprising, but certain noises can confuse it and cause it to entangle its heads. The dragon has two personalities and two minds, one in each head, and one often argues with the other head over what to do. This dragon reminds some vikings of bickering siblings when they aren't running away from it. However, its two heads also give it a deadly weapon that is unique from any other dragon species. One of the dragon's heads breathes a green, flammable gas while the other head uses an electrical spark in its mouth to ignite the gas, creating lethal explosions.

Vikings agree "Of all the dragons that inhabit our world, one of the most unusual and dangerous is the HIDEOUS ZIPPLEBACK. The Zippleback is one of the largest dragons you may ever encounter. It is unmistakable with its twin heads. The heads are distinct, with separate thoughts and different personalities. Like most dragons, Zipplebacks can fly, but their wings are small and they spend most of their time on the ground. Zippleback are solitary, preferring to hunt alone. They come out after sundown, prowling dark forests for victims. The attack of a Zippleback is like no other. Instead of breathing fire, a Zippleback makes explosions. One head BREATHES gas, and the other head LIGHTS it. This two-headed threat is the longest dragon and has the smallest wings & stubbiest legs. But the way it produces fire makes up for any physical drawbacks. While one head shoots out a flammable gas, the other ignites it with a spark - allowing for attacks from long distances.

"Wow! We gotta see if we can ride that one together," Finn said excitedly.

"Yeah! Slamicow!

"Slamicow!"

"Hey, we just have 1 more dragon," Finn said triumphantly.

"Yeah man!"

Finn turned the page and saw what they thought was the last dragon.

The Night Fury is the rarest and most intelligent species of dragon. It is small to medium-sized with a sleek, dark blue body that is almost black. Physiologically, the Night Fury resembles an axolotl with three pair of wings, three ear-like appendages on the back of its head, a pair of yellowish-green, cat-like eyes, and sharp retractable teeth that are both resistant to flames and explosions. In flight, the Night Fury resembles a supersonic jet plane. Unlike most dragon species, the Night Fury has a short neck and lacks any kind of horns. It uses the wing-like flaps on its tail to steer and maneuver, similar to an airplane rudder. As seen in the movie, a Night Fury will be incapable of flying if one of these flaps is missing or destroyed.

A Night Fury is presumed to be completely carnivorous; the diet of the only domesticated one comprises only fish. Using its teeth, it simply lunges at its prey in the water to snatch it up. The Night Fury's stomach contains strong digestive acids that can dissolve fish bones. The Night Fury is the only dragon known to regurgitate its food.

The Night Fury's main mode of attack is dive-bombing at its target by folding its wings around its body before releasing a burst of fire that never misses. This indigo-colored flame of extreme heat triggers an explosion upon impact and is the Night Fury's deadliest weapon. When used alongside its dark scales and its tendency to never land to steal food during dragon raids, the Night Fury is easily the stealthiest, most dangerous dragon under the cover of night. In fact, before Hiccup knocks Toothless out of the air at the start of the film, none of the Vikings had ever seen or struck a Night Fury and lived to tell the tale. The Night Fury is seen as the most feared dragon in the movie adaptation for good reason.

The Village of Berk describes the Night Fury as follows: "The rarest and most intelligent of the dragon species, the Night Fury is distinguished by its dark color and piercing yellow eyes, as well as its smaller size, heavy chest and short neck. Possessing the largest wing-to-body ratio of all dragons, it can fly higher, faster and longer than any dragon, and its incredible power-to-weight ratio renders it capable of vertical takeoff. Its unconventional fire (a semi-solid mass alight with an acetylene/oxygen flame) explodes its target on impact. Its signature attack mode is executed after sundown and from high altitude - enwrapped in its wings; it dives like a bullet, pulling up at the last moment to deliver one precise and explosive burst ... then vanishing back into the darkness. The only warning is the ballistic noise the diving Night Fury makes. Its kamikaze attack, along with its cautious behavior and analytical mind, makes the Night Fury a devastating opponent with an extraordinary success rate. To date, no Night Fury has ever been brought down." Except me, but you'll know this eventuallly.

"Whoa…." Finn said in awe.

"Are you okay man?"

"Yeah, I want to ride THAT dragon," Finn said as he rubbed his hand over the picture.

"What about the Zipper Head?"

"The Zippleback you mean?"

"Yeah, whatever. Since when did you memorize everything and anything?"

"I don't know… I just find these dragons fascinating."

"Yeah, okay."

Finn and Jake looked up from each other and found Gobber standing in front of them.

"Well, I hope you liked the book! Hiccup lives here, you know, the person who made this book?"

"He returned from the DEAD," Jake exclaimed looking around frantically.

"No no no! He's as young as you guys. Maybe a little older. I still have to show you the Wildzone. So, do you like Berk so far?"

"Whoa… Yeah man! We love it," Finn shouted.

"That's just good. Shall we carry on now?"

"Sure," Finn answered for both of them.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 The Wildzone

Finn and Jake could smell millions and millions of pine trees up ahead as Gobber took them down further down a path leading to a nearby water fall and bridge. He stopped the two as they stood right in front of a large bridge that leads to a large forest not too far.

"Ya see that? On the other side of this bridge over there is the Wild Zone"

Both dog and boy look to the far end of the bridge.

"Wow" Finn said in awe."Must really be wild over there."

"Indeed" Gobber told him"Which is why you need a loyal dragon to keep you safe. I'll lend you my Terror, Newtsbreath, to keep you both safe."

"Uhhhh Mr. Gobber sir," Finn said.

"It's Gobber."

"Do you think that there are any Night Furies that I could have instead?"

"Hmmmm I believe not. Only one has ever caught a Night Fury and lived."

"Do they live around here?"

"Ha! Of course! Then we would have never found out about that you dumby!"

"Who is he or she then?"

"His name is Hiccup. The author of the book I gave you remember?"

"Oh. Yeah, I do."

"Yeah, he's training right now."

"Oh okay. For battle I see. Well, oh well then. That just stinks."

Jake interrupted and said, "Gobber, dude, do you happen to have a Zipper Head?"

"You mean a Zippleback? Yes of course!"

"Awesome man!"

"Okay. Righto! Now, onto the WILDZONE!"

So, Gobber led Finn and Jake across the bridge to the Wildzone. Who knew it could be so beautiful?

"Wow…." Finn said aloud.

"Okay, I shall be right back," Gobber said.

Gobber went somewhere else while Finn and Jake kept on walking. Then, out of nowhere, five small dragons swooped over head. Finn and Jake ducked just in time from being hit in the head with the miniature dragons.

Finn and Jake turned around to watch them flew as if something was chasing them… Then, out of nowhere, someone ran into them and sent them all stumbling.

"Oh! Good lord! Watch where you're going," the person who ran into them said.

Finn and Jake were helped up by a tall boy who had a Viking helmet on and with long blonde hair.

"I'm Tuffnut. You are?"

"I'm Finn and this is Jake. We just got on the island."

"Yeah… you're not from around here are you?"

"NO!"

"Oh. Okay. Well, I gotta catch those little dragons Catch you guys later!"

"Wait! Do you know where I could meet a man named Hiccup?"

"Yeah. He's that way. But he's no man. He's my age," he said pointing from the direction he came.

"Maybe you could come with us?" Jake spoke.

Tuffnut's eyes went wide. "THE DOG TALKS! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

With that, he took off running into the wilderness.

"WAIT! COME BACK!" Finn pleaded. But he could only hear the boy's footstep trail farther and farther.

Finn turned to Jake."You just had to speak up didn't you!"

"Well I didn't know I'd scare the living crap out of him so much that he'd run away like a baby!"

"Whatever! Let's just keep going and do something."

The duo and Newtsbreath trailed deeper into the woods….until they heard the sound of _roaring _overhead.

"Jake! Look up!" Finn pointed his paw up at the sky.

Finn and Jake looked up to find people riding dragons!

"Oh my gammit!"

"Where did you get that," Jake asked.

"Fred!"

"What now?"

"From You-Tube."

"Ohhhhh. Okay."

"Oh my gosh Jake! We're gonna be bombed by dragons and their EVIL humans! Aaaaahhhh!"

"I'll grow large and swat them to the ground like flies! Raaaaaaa!"

Jake grew large like a giant and began swatting the little dragons like flies. Finn got his sword out and began running to jump up and try to help Jake.

Gobber then came back from wherever he was and gaped at the sight he saw. He saw a big giant yellow dog acting like King-Kong and a little human boy running around as if he had scissors in his hands.

"Enough! Finn and doggie! Come here and leave my STUDENTS alone! They're training their dragons now CUT! IT! OUT!"

Finn and Jake stopped what they were doing and walked back over to where Gobber stood red-faced and angry. Jake shrunk back to his normally size. He walked over shaking all over and shrunk to the size of a fly and stood on Finn's shoulder.

"Now, I'd expect more out of you boys. Especially when you're brand new here. You are our GUESTS and just because you are does NOT mean you get off the hook so easily."

"We're sorry Gobber. We thought it was an invasion. We were only trying to protect you," said Finn shyly.

"Well, don't do anything you're not sure of next time. Okay?"

"Okay," Finn replied.

"Thank you. Now let's go see those so-called 'bombers.'"

Finn smiled and followed Gobber back into the woods. Jake had stopped shaking and now was sitting on Finn's shoulder, dangling his legs merrily.

"You know, I thought it would be a lot worse Finn," Jake said snuggly.

"Yeah man. I know what you mean."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Hiccup, Astrid and all the Rest of Them

Gobber led Finn and Jake to a clearing in the woods. It basically had flowers, grass and old tree stumps. There were four people there. Two and two each.

"Fishlegs, do you know where Hiccup and Astrid are," Gobber asked the boy named Fishlegs.

"Uhhhh they're behind that tree. Astrid is 'telling' Hiccup something," he said pointing to a large oak tree.

"Astrid and Hiccup front and present please," Gobber said loud enough so they could hear.

A boy with a dreamy look on his face speared. For he had reddish-brown hair that encircled his face. His hand held onto a girl's hand that had braided blonde hair and a smirk drawn across her face. She walked in front of Hiccup and pulled to a log and sat down beside each other. Hiccup then began playing with her golden hair.

"Uh, Hiccup stop playing around and come before these uh, new friends."

Hiccup seemed as if he finally got out of his daze and walked over to Gobber and stood right in front of Finn.

"Uh, hi. I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. Nice to meet you. I'm sure you have read my journal on dragons," Hiccup said while holding his hand out to shake.

Finn took his hand and shook is fiercely saying, "Oh my gosh! You're THE Hiccup? It's an HONOR to meet you! I'm Finn and this is Jake! We LOVED your book. Tell me, where is your Night Fury?"

"Uhhhh you got quite the bunch of questions there… Well, here's my Night Fury," Hiccup said awkwardly.

"TOOTHLESS," Hiccup bellowed.

Then, out of the blue a black form came galloping out of the forest. It pounced on Jake and stared at him straight in the eye. After 10 minutes, he eventually leapt off of Jake and went to sit by Hiccup.

"Uhhhh sorry about Toothless, he's very interested in other things."

"That's okay man. Weird stuff happens all the time to me like that," Jake said.

"Well, these are my friends Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Fishlegs, Snotlout and Astrid," he said gesturing to all of them.

"Okay, Tuffnut is the run you guys ran into I hear. Ruffnut is his twin sister-"

Ruffnut then jumped up from where she was sitting and went up to Finn first to say hello.

"Hi cutey," she said sweetly to Finn.

"Uhhhh…. Hi."

"So, you're new here on Berk huh? I WILL show you and your… friend around."

"Sure thing… Uh, Hiccup?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Get her away please," Finn hissed quietly.

"Yeah, she did that to me too," he said back as he pushed her away.

"As I was saying, Fishlegs is my best friend that's a little bigger than the rest of them," Hiccup continued in a whisper.

"Snotlout is the one with the shaggy brown hair and THAT'S Astrid. My girlfriend. The hot blonde," Hiccup said sighing.

"Nice man!"

"Yeah..."

Astrid giggled at the sound of her boyfriend's voice. She walked over to him and passionately pecked his check.

It only took Tuffnut seconds to realize who the dog was.

"IT'S THE EVIL MUTANT TALKING DOGGIE! KILL IT!"

"It's not evil!" Ruffnut told her brother as she slapped him in the guts "It's kinda cute…..but not like its master!"

"Uhhhh yeah, okay then…"Finn said over hearing the conversation.

"Its true right Astrid!"

"Uh huh. Yeah, okay," she said as she was holding Hiccup's hand swinging it back and forth.

"So, would you like to introduce the dragons? Does anyone want to," Gobber said to all of them.

Finn & Jake saw Fishlegs raise his hand and step over to a brown female Gronckle. He smiled and patted her awake. Finn & Jake gently walked over to the boy and his slightly tired dragon. Jake only trembled a little remembering what had happened to him earlier. Gobber smiled at the sight.

"Get to know everyone once I return." With that, he walked away from it all. Fishlegs noticed Jake's shaking body.

"Don't worry. She not gonna hurt you, she's just tired. Just lay your hand on her horn."

Finn slowly put Jake's hand on the gronckle's horn. Once he touched it, his fear suddenly vanished for good.

"So you must be Fishlegs. Right?" Finn questioned.

"Oh yes! You must be the Finn I have heard so much about!"

"Yeah! Thanks! Wait…..how do you know?"

"Tuffnut reported to us that he saw some _freaks _coming over here."

Tuffnut looked embarrassed. "I…..never…..*heh* said…_freaks_….I said geeks. I MEAN CREEPS! NO WAIT! Awwww Thor….."

Finn Turned back to the Gronckle.

"So what's the lady's name?"

"Horrorcow. I named her that because her yawning sounds like a low moo."

Horrorcow purred softly.

"Nice name," Finn complimented.

"Thanks!"

"Would anyone else like to introduce their dragons," Jake said pleadingly.

"Sure," the twins said in unison.

"Brightclaw! Seaslug!"

Out came bounding a huge Zippleback and sat at their masters' feet. One head was brighter than the other being most likely a male, the other a female. One of their tongues lolled out like a dog's.

"Okay now, this is Brightclaw which is the girl, and Seaslug is the boy with the brighter head," Tuffnut said proudly.

"Also, I ride Brightclaw while Tuff rides Seaslug," Ruffnut added. "You could ride with me Finn sometime if you want," she said in a sweet voice.

"Uh, maybe…later," Finn said quietly.

"You know what, it's MY turn," Snotlout said jealously.

"FIREWORM," he boomed.

A red dragon with smoke rising from his nostrils slithered out of the darkness and hissed and flicked his tongue out near Jake to taste the air.

"Meet Fireworm. Totally awesome, completely powerful, one of the scariest monstrous nightmares you'll ever meet."

Fireworm grunted and shot a fire ball into the sky, toasting some birds that plopped onto the dirt.

"When will you learn", Astrid said annoyed with crossed arms.

Finn and Jake started to make their way to Astrid and her deadly nadder.

"Wanna meet Stormfly? She's as though as me!"

"It's true", Hiccup added, as he continued to hug his girlfriend's tummy.

"Awwww you", Astrid said with a blush.

Finn felt Stormfly's horn. At first, it felt great. But then…..

_CHOMP!_

She snapped at his hand.

"No! Bad girl! I'm sorry…..she's got a bug."

"That's fine", Finn said, as Jake made sure there were no slight scratches.

"Well, how's everyone doing," Gobber boomed.

"Fine", Jake said, "Ya need anything?"

"No, but it's getting kinda dark. I was wondering if we could all have a campout before me and Stoick leave tonight."

"You guys are leaving", Hiccup questioned.

"Just another trip back to the dragon's nest. We can never be sure if all the dragons are gone. We got big adoptions to fill. So are we on with the campout?"

Hiccup turned to Finn and Jake. "You guys wanna be part of it?"

The two look at each other the back to Hiccup. "Sure!"

That night, both Finn & Jake heard Hiccup tale about the Red Death, and how Hiccup lost his left foot.

"Does it hurt", Finn asked.

"Kinda. Still tingles, but I got used to it."

Several times, Finn tried to make Ruffnut lose grip of his arm, but wouldn't budge.

"I won't hurt you; I just want your _love_."

"Well hello there," Boomed Stoick's voice.

"Dad?" Hiccup turned around, "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I might come get Gobber and say good bye."

The teenage boy limped forward and hugged the big chief.

"Well, I guess it's time to get in for the night. You guys got a place to stay?"

Jake looked at Hiccup. "Can we stay for the night? Maybe do some training tomorrow?"

"Sure! At least 'till my dad gets back. That O.K?"

"Well of course son! After all, I _will _be back. Won't I?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A Newly Discovered Horror

It was that night that Finn & Jake were allowed to stay at Hiccup's place. So Finn decided to be a good house guest and not disturb his newly found friend. He learned that hiccup was nearly 17 years old. However, to both Finn & Jake, he seemed rather short for his age. But that wasn't important right now. What was is that they made some new pals and would train dragons the next day.

That morning, the duo was awoken by the sounds of pots and pans and the smell of usual breakfast food.

"Hey guys," Hiccup called from downstairs "come and get it!"

Both raced down to find bacon, chicken eggs, toast, and ham with pineapple slices all on three separate plates. Finn turned to see Toothless swallowing roasted cod.

"So," Hiccup questioned with a mouthful of bacon & eggs, "What dragons were you guys thinking of taking up?"

Finn took a quick moment to chew and swallow.

"Well, me & Jake took interest in Toothless. As well as the Zippleback and Monstrous Nightmare."

"Good Choices. You guys don't mind that if you're willing to take on those dragons, Snotlout and the twins might have to show you, is that all right?"

Finn thought for a moment. He remembered Ruffnut getting all flirty with him, and how she tried to talk him & Jake out of staying at Hiccup's place and crashing her & Tuffnut's place instead. And if he wanted to train a Zippleback, he had to learn from _her._

"Well," Finn finally spoke, "You remember that Ruffnut girl from yesterday right?"

"Ahhhh," Hiccup said with understanding," I see. She's always following a random boy she sees and calls him cute & junk. Don't worry, she may stop once she's bored with you."

Later that day, Hiccup, Finn & Jake all caught up with the rest of the gang and their drag on top of Ancestral Peak. Ruffnut giggled as Finn came closer and closer to her. The next thing Finn knew, he was smashed together into the blonde Viking's breasts.

"So how my little pumpkin pie doin' today?" She said in a sweetheart voice.

Jake could only giggle seeing the _'couple' _saying a so-called good morning together. Finn finally released himself of a boobied horror and could now breathe again.

"You know," Jake said as walked up to Tuffnut," We _were _thinking about riding a _Hideous Zippleback. _Weren't we Finn?"

Finn noticed a glitter in Ruffnut's eyes.

_I'm doomed _He thought.

Some ways out at sea, Stoick, Gobber, other Vikings, 2 Monstrous Nightmares, a Deadly Nadder, a Gronckle, and a few small Terrible Terrors were all approaching the Dragon's Nest. Hiccup's news of training dragons was spread so far, other people from around the globe wanted to adopt and train dragon themselves. However, this trip was the only one that would turn out to go wrong.

As they approached the shore, the dragons went crazy. The Nightmares started jumping up and down, causing the chains their necks were leashed to rattle like mad. Some of the Terrors tried to fly away, forcing their owners to tie their wings together. Even when they got on the beach, it took 4 groups of Vikings to pull each of the lager dragons, for they refused to leave the ships.

"I'm confused Stoick," Gobber spoke, "Why would these dragons be scared? The Red Death's gone, they're all safe, and there should be nothing in there except dragon of their own kind. So why the worry?"

"I have no idea Gobber. But for now, let's try to catch whatever dragons are in there."

The all agreed on enter the site where the Red Death broke out. The Red Death by the way was the reason there was war between dragons & Vikings. It was a dragon so large, it was nearly as big as the nest itself. It looked like a mutated triceratops with six eyes, a small front horn, craws, red back warts, wings the size of its body, back spikes, and a spike ball at the end of its tail.

As the Hooligans went deeper and deeper, they started to hear loud roars unlike the ones they heard before. The scanned the cavern walls in search of any dragon in sight. But none appeared.

"Men, women, arm your weapons and dragons." Stoick said, raising his shield slowly into the air.

Pretty soon, they all saw an apparition of… the Red Death? No. That's impossible. The apparition was slightly smaller than the original dragon itself. But then another one appeared. And another. And another. Until there were three. It became visible to the Vikings that these apparitions…were _solid._

"!" A man shouted at the top of his lungs.

They ran towards their only escape, when one of the dragons flew up and smashed into the wall, causing an avalanche to block out the light. There was a hole so small, only one Terrible Terror could fit through. Another dragon smashed into the wall, causing another avalanche to form into a rocky cage, holding the entire Hooligans and dragons prisoner. It was then that Stoick saw Gobber writing on a small piece of paper.

"What are you doing!" Stoick said in a hoarse whisper.

"Sending for help!" Gobber said in his old pal's face.

He gave the paper to Newtsbreath, and without being reminded, the Terror flew out of the opening, and back to Berk. Apparently Hiccup killed the Red Death…..but not it's _young._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 The Adventure Begins

"Okay now, just grab the horns like this," Hiccup said as he took Finn's hands in his and wrapped them around the Monstrous Nightmare's swirled horns. The Nightmare did an evil smirk and immediately lit itself on fire.

"FIRE! IT BURNS," Finn screamed as he threw himself off the Nightmare. The Nightmare did what they all thought was a chuckle as Snotlout scolded it. "Bad Fireworm! BAD," and then he smacked him on the nose. The nightmare growled and its eyes blazed with a fury that had been buried down deep.

Hiccup immediately saw the anger in the Nightmare's eyes and rushed to Snotlout's aid who was, by the way, cowering down by a boulder in the snow waving a shield in front of him for protection. "GET BACK! BACK FIREWORM! HICCUP!"

Hiccup put his hand on Fireworm's nose and it automatically calmed the dragon, making it shrink down and fall under a deep sleep. Hiccup turned to Snotlout and grabbed his hand and pulled him up. Snotlout brushed himself off and put on a fake smile. "Uh, thanks um, Hiccup," he said quietly as he pushed his way past Hiccup.

Hiccup then turned back to Finn and nearly burst out laughing. Finn was doing the 'Stop, Drop, and Roll' in the snow. "FIRE! FIRE! I'M ON FIREEEEEEEEE! PUT IT OUT! IT BURNNNNNNNNS MY BABY SKIN! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Tuffnut was already on the floor with Finn laughing while Ruffnut was kicking her brother. "STOP IT! STOP IT TUFFNUT! HE'S JUST SENSITIVE YOU IDIOT! FOR THE LOVE OF THOR," Ruffnut sighed and gave Tuffnut one last hard kick and trudged away.

Hiccup sighed and grabbed Finn by his arm and yanked him upright. Finn was still thrashing around yelling, "FIRE! FIRE FIRE FIRE FIRE FIRE FIRE FIREEEEEE!" Hiccup huffed and yelled over Finn's screaming. "CAN ANYONE CURE THIS GUY!"

"I CAN," a giggle came from. It was _her. She _was bouncing over to Finn and making a beeline to him. Finn's eyes grew wide and his thrashing became worse. "NO! I'M FINE! NOOOOOOO! DON'T LET HER-" Finn was cut off short as Ruffnut locked lips with Finn. Slobber was all over him when he finally shoved her away. Ruffnut swayed back and forth dreamily and began to fall backwards until Astrid caught her. Astrid just shook her head as she dragged Ruffnut away still in her dream state.

"Aw man! Come on," Finn said as he trudged over to Jake.

"Why are you so sad?" Jake said as he frowned.

"I was saving that kiss for later! And she sucked it out of me," he grumbled.

"WHA?"

"Uh, nothing," Finn said sheepishly.

Soon, everyone heard someone calling to them. It was uncommon for someone to trudge all the way up a celestial peak where Vikings normally trained their dragons unless it was an absolute emergency. As it turned out to be, it was Spitelout, Snotlout's father. Spitelout came up, breathless and heaving.

"What is it dad," Snotlout said, running up to his father.

"It's," _pause, _"Hiccup's," _pause_, "Father and," _pause, "_the others. They've been captured by the Red Death's babies."

Hiccup's eyes grew wide with fear, anguish, embarrassment and deficiency. "What did my dad say," he asked with her voice barely audible to the Vikings' ears. Spitelout just handed Hiccup a letter when Jake blurted out, "YOU'RE FROM THE FUTURE! DID MAGIC MAN DO THIS? OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Jake said as he did fluid movements with his arms and legs. Spitelout stopped and gave Jake a strange look.

"IT'S THE TALKING DOG AGAIN! KILL IT FIREWORM! KILL ITTTTTTTTTTT!" Tuffnut exclaimed while passing out on the ground. Ruffnut finally came out of her dream state and kicked her brother in the gut. Tuffnut jolted but did not stir. Ruffnut just shrugged and began kicking him more until he awoke. "OW! That hurt," Tuffnut yelled as he tackled his sister to the ground.

"GUYS! Listen to Hiccup! He has to read the letter," Astrid growled. She turned to Hiccup and looked at him apologetically.

Hiccup cleared his throat and began to read:

_S.O.S Hiccup! I am being serious this time. Your father and I have been captured by the Red Death's young and it appears this time that we are all doomed. We need the help of you and your friends and as many dragons as you can round up. The fate of us all rests on your shoulders yet again. Please hurry and rescue us before we are eaten and I soil my undies!_

_Sincerely,_

_Gobber._

Hiccup looked up from the script and peered at all of his friends and family. He finally managed to clear his throat and speak saying, "Well, we have yet again to make another heroic journey and adventure! This will surely decide the fate of all of the rest of the Vikings out on the Red Death's island! We must choose to save them, or live in shame for the rest of our lives, knowing we caused the deaths of our beloved friends, family members and the dragons they have taken with them! Choose now! Say I if you choose to take on this treacherous journey," Hiccup exclaimed, raising his fist in the air.

"I," Tuff and Ruff said at the same time.

"I'm in," Fishlegs said semi-confident.

"You know I'm in Hiccup," Astrid smirked at Hiccup.

"What? You think I'm staying here with all the other sissies here? I'm in!" Snotlout said triumphantly, obviously over his ordeal with Fireworm. Speaking of Fireworm, she trotted over and sat on her haunches besides Snotlout and his father and breathed to rings of smoke up into the air. Snotlout smiled and stroked Fireworm's muzzle and said, "Fireworm's in."

At that very moment, Toothless came bounding over and stood in front of Fireworm and glared at him, then nods. "Toothless is in too," Hiccup said answering for Toothless. Hiccup then turned to Finn and Jake and glanced at them. "Well, are you guys in too?"

Finn nodded and said, "I know how you feel man, not wanting to loose your other parent and all, I don't have any at all so well, I get where you're coming from. I'm in," Finn said with a smile. Hiccup returned that smile and now everyone turned to Jake. "Are you in Jake or not," Finn questioned.

"Duh man! I wouldn't miss this for all the adventure in the world! Just wait until we tell Princess Bubblegum about this! She'll be like, 'Oh Fin! You're my hero! You're so amazing! Mwa mwa mwa," Jake said making kissing sounds at the end.

Finn laughed and smacked Jake. "Cut it out man."

"Okay it's settled then! We will leave in two days!" Hiccup declared!


End file.
